Hardcore Legend No More?
by Darcy Tucker
Summary: Foley finally gets his shot at Randy Orton...but can he take advantage?


Mick Foley.

One man. One legend. Defeated by Randy Orton in a hardcore match at Backlash 2004. Now it was time to revenge. Foley knew what he had to do to beat the legend killer, but the question was, could he?

Foley was sitting backstage on a rusted old steel chair. "I wonder what will happen if this amazing piece of artificial material I'm sitting on connects with Randy Orton's skull?" he thought promptly. But today's match was a tag team match. It would be the hardcore legend and The People's Champ (The Rock) taking on Randy Orton and Chris Benoit. It was Foley's first match in eight months and the Rock's first match in nine. This edition of RAW was taking place in Miami, The Rock's hometown, so of course the Rock had to be there. Foley pondered to himself whether or not he would make an ass out of himself tonight.

Tyson Tomko had to just come backstage after his slaughtering of The Hurricane and patted Foley on the back, "Go get 'em Mick."

Chris Benoit's music hit and he strolled down to the ring. Then Randy Orton's music blared and he made his way down. The Rock and Foley were still backstage. "Ready Mick?" The Rock asked. Mick nodded. The Rock's music hit and he went down to the ring. Then everyone heard the familiar car crash and Foley started walking...

JR and The King sat in their chairs anxiously "Orton with RKO on Foley....it's over" yelled JR.

Foley had been beat yet again by Orton. Foley whipped his chin and stood up. He extended his hand to Orton. Just as Orton was about to shake, Foley kicked him in the groin and started to walk backstage. He was booed tremendously. Foley then stuck his middle finger at the crowd and stormed backstage.

In general manager Eric Bischoff's office...

"What were you thinking Foley?!?"

"Look Eric, I don't have time for this shit, give me a one on one match with Orton NOW!" screamed Foley as his temples throbbed.

"I'll tell you what Foley, next week, an elimination chamber match for the World Heavyweight Championship, and the participants will be Triple H, HBK, Chris Benoit, Edge, yourself and RANDY ORTON!" exclaimed Bischoff.

Foley smiled.

That night Foley went into his hotel room and opened up a bag of chips. He poured them into a glass bowl and layed down on the couch.

"Win the World Heavyweight Championship and beat Randy Orton's ass in one night...I like it!"

One week later...

Foley anxiously waited his entrance to the ring. He had just treated himself to a Big Mac combo and was pumped up. He was the second last wrestler to enter the chamber. Triple H then came down to the chamber and sprayed his mouth water into Foley's face. Foley whipped it off and went into his chamber. The first two wresters in were Shawn Micheals and Edge. Foley stared down Orton from his chamber. His fists clenched until they were white. His hatred towards Orton was immense and he couldn't wait to get his hands on him. He was like a contestant on Survivor and Orton was the limited supply of rice.

In the ring, Edge had just speared HBK. He covered him but could only get a two count. The next entrant was Triple H. He stayed on the outiside of the ring. Edge picked Michaels up and was about to give him the spear again, but Micheals dodged it and Edge hit the ring post. Triple H then entered the ring and delivered the pedigree to Edge for the three count. Micheals then gave Triple H some sweet chin music. Then Orton entered the ring and told HBK to wait up for a minute. He picked Triple H up and RKO his ass. Then he spit in Triple H's face. He was going to turn around to pin him but HBK delivered the sweet chin music on Orton. Foley saw this and broke the glass of his chamber and broke up the attempted pin from HBK on Orton. Foley picked Orton up and body slammed him to the mat, the ref then disqualified Foley for breaking out of his chamber. Foley punched the ref. Orton got up and RKO'd Foley!

As soon as the ref got up, he grudgidly called for security guards to come down to the ring. They did and they all grabbed Foley and brought him out of the elimination chamber. Foley tried to fight it but there were too many of them.

Foley went insane backstage and broke everything he could. He had to get Orton...and he had to get him NOW!

Inside the ring it was down to Triple H and Orton. Previously, Benoit made Michaels tap to the crossface and Orton roll-up pinned Benoit. It was down to two bitter rivals. Triple H had the arm bar on Orton. Orton reversed it and took Triple H to the matt. He then DDT's Triple H. Orton got down on one knee and raised his right arm. The fans chanted "RKO!!!" As soon as Triple H stood up he got RKO'd! Orton went to cover Triple H, but Foley ran from the stands, right in the elimination chamber and broke up the count. Then he locked the mandible claw on Orton long enough for Triple H to get up and hit the pedigree for the win.

Backstage, Triple H thanked Foley for helping him win. Foley smiled and was about to head to his car but was stopped by Orton.

"Mick, you think you can just walk in on my match and cost me the World Title? I don't think so...but I have an idea, how about you and I in a real fight outside in the parking lot?" Orton asked.

Foley then said, "OK fine Orton, time to make you my bitch!"

Outside in the parking lot, Foley was uppercutting Orton in the stomach. There was a big crowd of people and wrestlers around them. Foley was taking it to Orton but then the cops came. They talked to both Orton and Foley separatly and then decided to take them into the station... Foley tried to explain but it was no use.

Foley was in a waiting room at the station. He was smiling at the fact that he had finally got his revenge on Orton, but angry at the fact he was going to have to pay a huge fine...


End file.
